UnA LocA SeMaNa En LaS VEGAS!
by sakurakiyoshi
Summary: Que pasaría si mezclamos los personajes de naruto y crepúsculo todos juntos en LAS VEGAS!Amor,dinero, apuestas y sobre todo diversión!


Receta para un loco fic:

Se coloca un poco de naruto.

se agregala saga de crepúscul_o_

Una pisca de rubí

se condimenta con zafiro y esmeralda

al final se mezclan en…..

LAS VEGAS!

(inner: de cuando acá tu eres buena cocinera? Yo:¬¬! Inner: sorry nena pero es la verdad yo:-.- inner: como decía deja de hacer caras yo: u.u inner: habla ahora o calla para siempre yo: no acepto no eres tu soy yo!inner: o.0 sui: mejor sigue el fic)pero antes….

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, Stephanie Mayer y KerstinGier y esta historia fue elaborada entre mi BFF Dulce aquí mejor conocida como dulce sangre azul pero mi querida amiga lee en exceso(algo que secontagia muy facilmente=D), PRINCIPALMENTE CREPUSCULO. ahora sin dudas ahora si a leer.

En la aldea de konoha, justamente en el despacho de la hokage se encontraban los nueve novatos junto con el equipo de Ten ten, rock lee, Neji y jiraiya

-bien los he citado para comentarles una idea de Naruto-dijo la hokage con fastidio

-¿idea y Naruto? Las dos en una oración!-comento ino con burla

-¿es una broma no?-dijo sasuke con arrogancia

-pero sensei recuerde la ultima idea de naruto!-exclamo sakura estremeciéndose al recordar _"no fue una idea tan mal, al menos al mes cuando rock lee tenia pesadillas, eso no fue lo malo si no que era sonámbulo y su pijama 100% natural __."_

-ciertamente que convivieran en una sola casa como en big brother no fue la mejor idea del mundo-todos se pusieron azules al recordar- pero esta idea es aceptable

-pero quien iba a saber que el cejas pobladas era tan extraño de día como de noche!-exclamo kiba con repulsion

-hum! Ustedes no entienden mi llama de la juventud!

-si como sea tsunade dilo ya !-le dijo jiraiya con gran desesperación

- hable ya Hokage-sama!-comento ten ten muy emocionada

-esta bien la idea es realizar un viaje a un centro de entrenamiento en Estados Unidos se trata de una nueva forma de entrenar que te permite simular un combate en cualquier clima o ambiente

-eso sería como pasar a un nuevo nivel y que nuestra llama de la juventud se encienda al máximo!-dijo Rock lee con su pulgar en alto.

-sí y lo mejor de todo es que conseguí una promoción si pagan su entrenamiento el hospedaje es gratis y cuenta con spa y aguas termales

-kyaa! Eso es genial!-grito muy fuerte ino

-definitivamente me convenció el spa

-esto es problemático!

-pero tsunade-sama y la comida?-comento el Akimichi,todos tenian una gotita en la nuca es que ese Chōji nunca cambiaba

-pues no lo se pero lleven dinero por si acaso y ya dejando todo claro quien esté de acuerdo levante la mano-anuncio la Hokage todos menos sasuke estaban de acuerdo

-vamos teme no seas amargado Dattebayo!

-hmp

-sasuke acepta por favor vas a volverte más fuerte!-le dijo sakura con carita de cachorro mojado cosa que logro convencer al Uchiha

-hmp si- dijo resignado el ex-vengador aunque nadie lo notara por alguna razón no podía decir no a la Haruno siempre lo lograba convencer

-como todos estamos de acuerdo empaquen sus cosas nos vamos mañana al amanecer lleven todo lo que sea necesario.

-si!-grito ino

-nee..ino-cerda solo lo necesario

-siempre llevo solo lo necesario frete-se quejo la Yamanaka

-si como sea los espero en mi despacho a los 7:00 am Retirense

-hai-todos se esfuemaron del desapacho sin saber que pasaria el dia siguiente.

(Inner:i valla que es guapo Edward Cullen! Sui: me engañas? Inner: 0.o yo: sui me engañas con mi inner? Inner: o.0 dei: esto chavos es un trio amoroso!Dul: ya yaya metiches dejen continuar la historia Inner: ¬¬! Dul: por eso digo continúen después si? yo:sui-baka esto queda pendiente Dul: ok como estos raros [todos: TE ESCHUCHAMOS!] ya se fueron comencemos)

Al otro lado del mundo en la península de olympic, en el estado de Washington E.U. una pequeña vampira de fracciones finas y cuerpo de duendecillo se dedicaba a molestar a una joven castaña de ojos cafés que se ocultaba tras su flamante novio.

-Vamos Bella no seas aguafiestas

-No Alice he dicho que no aceptare ya pasamos por esta discusión muchas veces

-Alice no insistas lo mejor es quedarnos aquí- respondió Edward el joven vampiro, novio de la pobre humana que estaba siendo atacada por los chantajes y planes locos de su cuñada

-Edward pero es una tradición familiar, siempre lo hacemos para deshacernos de el dinero que no necesitamos ¡Y QUE BELLA NO ACEPTA DE NOSOTROS! , Y claro divertirnos un poco.

-Alice, hija debes de comprender que no todos encuentran divertidas las mismas cosas que tú-Carlisle trato de tranquilizar como siempre a su imperativa hija

-pe-pero-Alice no completo su frece y utilizó uno de sus infalibles pucheros con Bella

-Está bien está bien pero tienes que hablarlo con Charlie

-si, sisisisisiisisisiisiiiiiii gracias bellybels eres la mejor y más torpe hermanita humana que uno pueda tener- emmett apareció tras su escondite en la puerta y corrió para abrazar a Bella en uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso, la elevó por los aires ante la mirada regañona que esta le daba.

-emmett baja a Bella en este instante!-Esme apareció para regañar a su hijo usando un delantal lo cual demostraba que anteriormente se encontraba en la cocina de la mansión Cullen.

-perdón Esme pero es que es genial los Cullen irán a las vegas

-bueno aun Charlie no ha dicho si puedo ir de vacaciones con ustedes

-oh Bella, no comprendes aun los increíbles poderes persuacibos que tiene tu querida hermana vampiro, además he checado el clima y habrá cielo nublado por toda la semana es perfecto sabes que no siempre contamos con tan buen clima(al menos para nosotros) para salir.

-no entiendo por que tanto escandalo por una simple viaje que realizamos anualmente a un lugar en el que el sol no nos permite salir ni un solo momento- respondió Rosalie con su habitual cara de indiferencia, al menos, desde que bella era novia de Edward Y esta iba a su casa todos los días después de salir de su trabajo con los Newton.

-Rose, bebe no es solo un viaje es LAS VEGAS, casinos, hoteles, bebidas, videojuegos, spas y sobre todo ¡ELVIS!-

-Emmett entiendes que no es el verdadero verdad- Jasper respondió con ironía aunque se mantenía al margen de la conversación y a los 5 metros reglamentarios de Bella.

-déjalo Jasper su mente de niño de 5 años no le permite ver la realidad-Edward se burlo de su hermano

-Edward déjala de molestar a tu hermano-

-si déjame… COMO QUE DE 5 AÑOS!-discutió emmett

-osito eres el vampiro mas infantil que he conocido y conoceré en todo mi existencia-Rosalie bajo su habitual mascara de frialdad para hablar cariñosamente con Emmett

-Ya dejen todo el drama preparen sus cosas por que lo Cullen nos vamos a LAS VEGAS!-grito emocionada Alice

En Londres, Inglaterra se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes (y un daimon llamado xemerius, pero este solo era visto por una de las chicas a si que no contaba mucho), conversaban entre ellos sobre sus planes para vacaciones.

-NO Leslie te dije que no!-

-vamos Wendolyn no te parece bien viajar a otros lugares, desde que tu y Gideon son viajeros del tiempo nunca pueden salir por todas esas cosas de lo elapsos

-no dije no y es mi ultima palabra

-weny- suplicaba a su amiga una castaña con pecas

-les no es justo ganamos un concurso vendiendo galletas (algo súper extraño) organizado por la escuela y tu quieres desperdiciar el premio viajando a Estados Unidos

-pero weny el premio es de los tres, además tu y Gideon hicieron la mayoría del trabajo, no todos podemos viajar en el tiempo y venderle galletas a nuestros abuelitos

-je, nunca imagine que yo fuera la responsable de que los vigilantes siempre tuvieran galletas—respondió Wendolyn a su amiga rememorando la pregunta que se había hecho tiempo atrás

-_vamos fuente ambulante di que si, no todos los días vamos a LAS VEGAS!-grito xemerius muy animado _

-vamos Wendolyn somos tres contra uno, bueno tres y medio-dijo Raphael

-_oye que insinúa este rubio revoltoso, que por que es humano y yo soy un daimon cuenta mas que yo_!-chillo Xemerius enojado

-oye hermanito yo también estoy aquí

-si pero el medio es Xemerius no tu!

_-malcriados mocosos ojos de sapo como se atreven a hablar mal de mi_

-"_jejeje ojos de sapo que lindo así le diré a Gideon mi ojitos de sapo jeje me pregunto donde escuche eso antes"-_pensó Wendolyn

-está bien ire con ustedes pero solo si alguien mas nos acompaña no quiero problemas con mamá, con Lucy y Paul me basta.

-bueno pero tiene que ser alguien divertido y que nos permita hacer lo que queramos-todos se quedaron pensando en la propuesta de Raphael

-_tu tía la glotona que tiene visiones extrañas podría sernos útil-dijo xemerios emocionado_

-la tía Maddy?-comento con duda Wendolyn

-buena idea wen!

-pues vallan preparando sus billeteras por que a mi tía no le gustan los dulces baratos y con esto de que la quieren llevar hasta las Vegas les costara!

-ehhhhh!

-Si además míster George nos irá a vigilar para que nuestros elapsos no sean tan continuos, con el misterio del gronografo revelado es más fácil para nosotros permanecer en una fecha por más tiempo, recuerda Wendolyn cuando hablamos de los lugares a los que viajaríamos si dejáramos de elapsar, no puedes permitirte un simple viaje de diversión-dijo Gideon, hubo algo en sus palabras que hiso que ella estuviera segura de su decisión.

-muy bien preparen sus maletas y ese aparato suyo nos vamos a LAS VEGAS!

Espero reviews…

Inner:y ya te crees

Yo:¬¬!

Inner:te ofendi?

Yo:u.u caso perdido

Adisito!


End file.
